Pétalos (historia alternativa)
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: "Todo comenzó hace unas semanas con un poco de dolor en el pecho y una pastilla de analgésicos"... Pero ¿cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos en este universo alternativo? Versión alternativa de la historia de "Pétalos". [One-shot] [Versión Alternativa] [Escrito por Jane Alterego]


**Disclaimer** : IDOLiSH7 no me pertenece, historia hecha por ocio y diversión. Esta versión fue escrita por Jane Alterego, al igual que la traducción de "Pétalos" (Historia original de mi autoría) al Ruso. Las partes que escribió **Jane** están en **_cursiva_**. Sin más, ¡disfruten!

Todo había comenzado semanas atrás, con un ligero dolor en el pecho y una pastilla para aliviar el malestar. No, Sogo no era fan de auto medicarse, pero esas semanas habían sido de mucho estrés y la verdad no tenía tiempo como para entretenerse en una sala de espera y que el doctor en turno le dijera que era a causa de eso, de simple estrés.

Pero algo era curioso con ese malestar, podía estar perfectamente en un concierto de IDOLiSH7, pero cambiaba completamente cuando se trataba de MEZZO", siempre comenzaba como una punzada, gradualmente aumentaba la intensidad al grado de llegar a su garganta e incluso sentía náuseas, ¿por qué? ¿Tal vez MEZZO" le causaba más estrés? ¿Debía visitar al médico? Pero no quería ir solo, lo mejor sería esperar a Tamaki... Oh no, no en ese momento...

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, con unas náuseas terribles. Se arrodilló tan pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del retrete, y dejó que todo saliera. Cortó un trozo de papel y se limpió la boca. Lo siguiente que vio lo dejo helado, sin poder dar crédito, no tuvo siquiera el valor necesario para jalar la palanca y que todo se fuera por el desagüe.

No, no podía esperar más, ¡eso era completamente extraño! Quizás sólo tenía un poco de fiebre y lo estaba haciendo alucinar... Sogo puso una de sus manos en su frente, esperando sentir una temperatura más alta de la normal, resultó ser que no era fiebre, pero era un método poco fiable, ¿verdad? Así que, regresando a su habitación y buscando entre sus cosas, pudo hallar un termómetro eléctrico.

No parecía tener fiebre, estaba en los estándares normales, lo mejor sería ir por un poco de medicamento y esperaría a Tama... ¡No, no de nuevo! Con miedo miró de nuevo al interior, donde esperaba ver algo "normal", pero no fue así.

 _La alarma del despertador trajo a Sogo a la realidad. ¡Qué sueño extraño! Sogo negó con la cabeza, como si lo quisiera olvidar, y se dirigió a la ducha. Veía el mismo sueño varias noches seguidas, cada vez con nuevos detalles. Esta vez, se sintió realmente asfixiado. Se llevó la mano derecha al cuello y respiró hondo._

 _Está todo bien. Es solo el sueño estúpido. Debía pensar en el trabajo._

Su garganta dolía, ardía, era una sensación terrible. Sogo cubrió su boca con el papel y comenzó a toser bruscamente. Observó el papel, esperando encontrar algo de sangre, pero en cambio vio lo mismo. Eso ya no podía ser una coincidencia y no tenía fiebre, no podía ser alguna clase de alucinación, ¿entonces qué era?

¿Quizás debía avisar a los demás? ¿Debía llamar a la manager? ¿A Banri? No, eso sería mucha molestia para ellos. Pero permanecer en inactividad era imposible. Con nerviosismo agarró su celular, buscando un número en específico, pulsó el botón de llamada y esperó a que la otra persona respondiera. Un tono, dos tonos, tres...

«¿Sogo-kun?»

—¡Tsunashi-san! - No pudo ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, el miedo, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba mal con él? De alguna forma explicó al castaño lo mejor que pudo su situación.

«¡Espera ahí, ahora mismo voy!»

 _Debo dejar una nota, Tamaki..._ Y volvía a toser bruscamente, cubriéndose con un pequeño trozo de tela. Sogo no tuvo tiempo para escribir. Escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Sogo abrió la puerta y Ryu lo sacó del edificio jalándolo de la muñeca.

—Vamos, sube al auto.

Sogo sin oponerse, subió al taxi. Ryu dio las indicaciones a donde ir y él simplemente seguía tosiendo, cubriendo lo que salía de su boca.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al hospital más cercano, esperaron a que fueran atendidos y llamados por el doctor en turno. Una vez en el consultorio el albino explicó lo que le había sucedido, con lujo de detalle.

—¿Puedo ver?— Dijo el doctor, extendiendo la mano para que le diera el trozo de tela. Lo examinó y segundos más tarde lo devolvió. —Hanahaki Disease...

Los dos chicos en el consultorio se quedaron pasmados, ¿Hanahaki disease? ¿Existía una enfermedad así?

—No hay muchos casos documentados y de los que se tienen registro no termina muy bien...— comenzó la explicación el médico. —Por lo que se sabe, se debe a un amor unilateral, no correspondido; las causas no son muy claras, pero una vez la "semilla" está ahí no dejará de crecer y dejar los pétalos.

Esperó unos segundos, antes de continuar:

—Si no hacemos algo pronto estos llenaran tus pulmones y desgarrarán tu garganta, es necesaria una cirugía.

 _Sogo gritó y se despertó en el piso de su habitación. Sus piernas se enredaron en la manta, por lo que no se levantó inmediatamente. Encendió la lámpara y miró cuidadosamente sus manos. Nada. Pero ciertamente sintió todo lo que sucedía en un sueño, ya que los pétalos descansaban en su palma. Incluso recordó su débil fragancia. Era horrible. Si esto continuaba, dormiría con la luz, como Tamaki. Tamaki ... Sogo se frotó las sienes con los dedos y miró su reloj. Aún faltaban horas para la alarma, pero no se dormirá más. Era mejor hacer algo útil._

—¿No hay otra solución?— Preguntó Ryu, algo preocupado.

—Hay un caso—, dijo pensativo, intentado recordar los detalles de aquel expediente. —El paciente pudo erradicar la enfermedad, pero para esto debes saber de quién se trata tu amor no correspondido y confesarte. ¿Hace cuánto comenzaste con los malestares?

—Tres semanas, más o menos...— No estaba muy seguro de su respuesta, pero sabía que comenzó justo después de ir a casa de su padre.

—El último caso duró un mes, posteriormente murió por asfixia...— Comenzó a teclear algo en aquella computadora. —Programaré tu cirugía lo más pronto posible, no podemos perder tiempo.

Nuevamente los chicos se miraron, aún más sorprendidos, ¿tan pronto? ¿Sin preguntarles? ¿Sin aprobación? ¿Alguna otra prueba?

—¡Espere, por favor!— Nuevamente fue el moreno quién habló. —Acaba de decir que si mi amigo se confiesa a la persona que le causa tal cosa puede curarse, ¿cierto? ¿No puede darnos unos cuantos días? ¿No hay otra solución?

—Le daría unos días, si tan solo hubiera tiempo—, la tranquilidad en su voz había desaparecido. —Chicos, mi deber es salvar vidas. Cirugía o confesión, son las únicas soluciones hasta ahora existentes, si sabes de quien se trata te daré tiempo.

—¿Es efectiva la cirugía?

—Sogo-kun...

—Me atrevería a decir que demasiado efectiva—, suspiró con pesadez. —La semilla nace del sentimiento, es por esa razón que lo absorbe y vuelve suyo. Si optas por la cirugía, como un posible efecto secundario sería que ya no tendrás la capacidad de amar.

Atónito se quedó sin palabras, ¿perder todo el sentimiento? ¿Ya no podría amar?

—Sogo-kun, ¿sabes de quien se trata? Puedes decirme, tal vez pueda ayudarte...— Intentó subirle el ánimo, todo aquello no podía ser algo fácil de asimilar.

—Gracias por todo lo de hoy, Tsunashi-san—, intentaba que su tono de voz fuera al habitual, pero fallaba miserablemente. —Me gustaría estar un momento a solas, si no es mucha molestia, claro.

—Está bien, debe ser difícil todo esto por lo que estás pasando—. Muy a su pesar debía dejarlo solo, tampoco quería ser una molestia más para él, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. —Me adelanto, si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamarme, por favor.

 _¡Esto era locura!_ ¿Pétalos? ¿Amor unilateral? ¿Cirugía? Una palabra junto a la otra parecía tener cada vez menos sentido, no había lógica. _¿Qué intenta decir su subconsciente?_ No tenía la más remota idea de quien podría ser su "amor no correspondido"

 _Sogo no podía olvidar su estúpido sueño. Realmente se sentía mal, no podía explicar lo que le sucedá solo con fatiga_.

Inevitablemente le dio curiosidad por conocer más acerca de esa flor, _que crecía dentro de él. Y Sogo encontró una florería._

—Buenas tardes...— Al momento de entrar en la tiendo encontró a una señora de edad un poco avanzada que le dio la bienvenida. —Quisiera saber _acerca de una flor. Desafortunadamente, solo vi los pétalos... Perdón por la molestia... Me di cuenta de lo estúpida que es mi petición... Lo siento..._

 _Sogo estaba por irse, pero se congeló al momento de ver una pila de viejas revistas sobre floricultura. En la portada de la revista superior había una fotografía de flores con pétalos dolorosamente familiares. Las náuseas llegaron a su garganta. Por supuesto, no estaba equivocado._

 _La señora siguió la dirección de la mirada de su extraño visitante y comprendió su reacción. Ella quería ayudar a ese chico triste._

—Su nombre es azafrán. Ahora mismo no tengo en la tienda, es una flor muy hermosa...

—Ah, no, sólo quisiera que me explicara más de esta flor...

—Florece entre marzo y abril, como flor de cumpleaños es para el 1ro de abril; en el leguaje de las flores no es alentador su significado **arrepentimiento amoroso** o por lo menos en ese tono.

—1 de Abril… Muchas gracias por todo—. Sogo se inclinó y salió de la tienda un poco más tranquilo.

Unos pasos más adelante revisó el calendario de su celular. **Cumpleaños de Tamaki-kun.** Y una vez más comenzó a toser.

No, no podía ser verdad, ¿sentía algo por Tamaki? Le tenía cariño, como a todos los demás, ¿o eso quería creer? Estaba realmente agradecido con el chico por lo que sucedió con su padre y en general por todo lo que ha hecho por él; sin duda, se había vuelto alguien importante, pero no podría decir que era del todo amor.

Maybe maybe ima kizuitanda

taisetsu ni shitai monotte

atarimae de kakegae nai katachi wo shiteru ne (Only)

 _/ Quizás entiendes lo que tu corazón quiere de repente,_

 _pero este simple deseo es más precioso que todos los tesoros/_

Y como si fuera la peor de las coincidencias, en ese momento pasaba uno de aquellos carros encargados de la publicidad con Dear Butterfly... No podía creer en esa clase de coincidencias, pero tampoco negaría que su corazón palpitó aceleradamente cuando escuchó la voz de Tamaki.

No, seguramente se estaba sugestionando a emociones sin sentido... Llegaría a los dormitorios y actuaría como normalmente lo hace; ayudaría a Tamaki con algún trabajo de la escuela, después practicaría e iría a dormir. Sí, no debía cambiar nada por eso.

 _Sogo estaba tan agotado ese día que esperaba dormir sin tener que soñar. Sin embargo, nuevamente cayó en cautiverio de su pesadilla, nuevamente experimentó todas las sensaciones terribles, tan vividas y reales. Y también miedo, un miedo loco que otro poco y la delgada división entre los mundos estallaría como una pompa de jabón, y él permanecería en su pesadilla para siempre. Era necesario encontrar tiempo en su horario apretado, pasar por el médico y pedir una receta para pastillas para dormir._

—Estoy de vuelta...— Se anunció a la puerta, esperando encontrar a alguien, pero parecía solo el lugar. Fue hasta la cocina, ¿quizás estaban todos ahí?

—¡Sou-chan!— Casi corría al verlo, de no ser que lo detuvo Mitsuki.

—Ah, estas de vuelta—, dijo con voz suave, parecía como si un peso de encima hubiera desaparecido de él. —Tamaki estaba preocupado por ti, no dejaste una nota o algo...

—Disculpa, Tamaki-kun, Mitsuki-san, tuve que salir al hospital de improviso...

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no era nada de qué preocuparse, iré a descansar un poco—. Salió de aquel lugar, dejando a aquellas dos personas un poco sorprendidas por lo que habían escuchado.

—Iré a ver.

—Sou-chan, espera—. Lo alcanzó antes de que entrara a su habitación.

—Tamaki-kun, ¿necesitas algo?— Debía ser imaginación suya o ¿su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente?

—¿Estas bien? ¿A qué fuiste al hospital? ¿Otra vez estas sobre esforzándote?

—Estoy bien, sólo fue...— Y no pudo evitarlo, tuvo la terrible sensación de vomito de hace unas horas, corrió al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él para que no entrara Tamaki.

—¡Sou-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Sou-chan!— Golpeaba la puerta.

No podía ser verdad, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo por alguno de sus compañeros, ni mucho menos por ese chico. ¿Qué debería hacer? Definitivamente confesarse sería un problema, pero tampoco quería perder aquel sentimiento, ¿qué sería de él si lo perdiera? ¿Podría seguir siendo como antes? Pero si no optaba por alguna de aquellas cosas...

—Tamaki-kun...— Salió del baño, el mencionado dio un paso atrás, observando al albino. —Necesito hablar contigo... Ven.

Sin darle tiempo a responder llevó consigo al chico de regreso a su habitación, le pondría un punto final a toda esa situación.

—Siéntate...— El chico hizo lo que le ordenaron, un poco confundido. —Al parecer tengo una enfermedad extraña llamada Hanahaki, hace que vomite o tosa flores, todo eso debido a este sentimiento de amor que tengo por ti...— Bien, no era la típica confesión de película romántica, pero era aceptable. —Tamaki-kun, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti.

Es como si repentinamente hubiera recordado todo lo que habían pasado juntos, desde aquel momento que se encontraron, cuando debutaron, cuando comenzaron a ser parte de MEZZO" y los comenzaron a llamar mejores amigos y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar.

—¿Eh?— El chico se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho su compañero. —¿Hanahaki? ¿Qué es eso? Sou-chan, debes tener fiebre, te dejaré dormir.

—Espera, Tamaki-kun, lo que digo es verdad, incluso Tsunashi-san...— Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase comenzó a toser de nuevo y los pétalos se amontonaban en su puño ahora.

—Entra a la cobijas, traeré un poco de agua, ¿bien?— Lo llevó hasta la cama haciendo que se sentara en ella, acomodó las almohadas y lo cobijó.

—Mira, Tamaki-kun, son los pétalos...

—Sí, sí, por ahora iré por agua y le diré a Mikki que te prepare algo, ya vuelvo.

Sin más, el chico salió de la habitación, dejando a Sogo con aquellos pétalos en su mano, ¿qué se imaginó que sucedería? ¿Qué Tamaki le creyera? ¿Qué sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos? Debía ser alguna clase de tonto al pensar tales cosas, no podría contra él, era inocente, pero no idiota; si a él le hubieran dicho algo parecido claro que lo tomaría por loco, por un enfermo delirante por la fiebre. Dejó caer los pétalos. **Arrepentimiento amoroso, eh...** , no podía tener mejor significado que ese.

 _Aahhhaa... El aire se fue a los pulmones con un ruido, haciéndolos pedazos. Sogo tocó sus cuello y pecho con dedos temblorosos. Nada. Debía calmarse, inhalar-exhalar. El aire luchó con dificultad a través de los bronquios. Sogo comenzó a toser y miró la palma de su mano con miedo. No hay nada. Por supuesto, no hay nada. En este mundo las personas no se atragantan con pétalos de amor no correspondido. En este mundo… los rechazados se están sofocando._

Sogo salía del hospital, acompañado del Ryu.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— Ryu preguntó, más que nada para aligerar el ambiente que se sentía.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por estar ahí...

Su voz no era la misma, se escuchaba apagada, se atrevería a decir que sin sentimiento; tal vez con el paso de los días recobraría eso, tal vez no... ¿Volvería a sentir amor? ¿Todos sus ideales se mantendrían igual? ¿Seguiría amando su trabajo como antes? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que era el amor, se sentía vacío, como si algo le faltara.

 _Esta vez el despertar fue más tranquilo. Sogo respiró con cuidado. Pasó sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Sin cicatrices, sin otros rastros de intervención médica. ¿Todo terminó? ¿El problema estaba resuelto? ¿Por qué era tan doloroso…? Tamaki..._

 _Ese día iban a participar en el rodaje del clip para Koi no Kakera. Le tomó todo su autocontrol. El tiroteo no fue malo. Pero algo faltaba, como si una parte pequeña pero importante hubiera sido robada de su voz. Algo desapareció de su mirada, de su sonrisa. Y bajo la mirada sombría de Tamaki, solo empeoraba. En una de las escenas, debían estar rodeados por un torbellino de pétalos. Tan pronto como los pétalos tocaron la palma de Sogo, sus ojos se oscurecieron, y el idol perdió el conocimiento._

 _Sogo se despertó en la habitación del hospital, como dos gotas de agua, era similar a la que había visto en sueños. ¿Dónde estaba la realidad y dónde el sueño? Los límites entre estos mundos prácticamente se borraron. Era difícil respirar. Sogo notó que todavía estaba apretando algo en su puño. Apenas abrió sus dedos entumecidos y, a la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche, pétalos arrugados cayeron de su palma. Un amor que no puede florecer. Sogo jadeó con dolor en el pecho, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el espasmo se tragó en su garganta._

— _¡Sou-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Sou-chan!_

 _Tamaki, de quien no se dio cuenta inmediatamente, agarró su cabeza de tal manera que vio una mirada asustada:_

— _¡Mírame! ¡Sou-chan, estoy aquí, estoy contigo! ¿Oyes?_

 _Pulsó el botón para llamar al personal y nuevamente devolvió su mano a la mejilla de Sogo:_

— _¡Ahora viene la ayuda! Sou-chan, solo respira, ¡te lo ruego!_

 _Sogo no apartó sus ojos de enojo de la cara de Tamaki, lo agarró de manera mortal, como un hombre a punto de ahogarse._

— _¡Sou-chan, estoy contigo!_

 _La luz brillante cegó a ambos, otras manos los separaron ordenadas pero firmemente, solo la voz del compañero sonó:_

— _¡Sou-chan, estoy contigo!_

 _Oscuridad y vacío. Sogo no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí. "¡Sou-chan, estoy contigo!"_

— _Т-таm..аki..._ — _el sonido de su propia voz parecía extraña de Sogo,_ — _Tamaki..._

— _¡So-chan, estoy aquí!_

 _Sogo estaba de nuevo en la habitación del hospital, inundado de luz. Tamaki estaba sosteniendo su mano y miró ansiosamente su rostro._

— _Voy a llamar a la enfermera en este momento_ —. _Cogió el botón de llamada, pero Sogo logró detenerlo._

— _Espera... Todo está bien_ —, _Sogo dijo._ — _Por favor, mírame..._

 _Parecía que Tamaki no_ _había salido_ _del hospital. Estaba vestido con ropa arrugada_ _; tenía_ _el rostro cansado, los ojos enrojecidos y el_ _cabello_ _como un nido de cuervo. Sogo no pudo resistir, pasó los dedos por la mejilla de Tamaki, como si quisiera borrar de ella las marcas dejadas después de un sueño inquieto, alisó su pelo despeinado._

— _Debiste estar aquí... por tanto tiempo... Perdóname, Tamaki-kun..._

 _Tamaki estalló:_

— _¡Eres un tonto, Sou-chan! ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Yo quería estar aquí! ¡Contigo!_

 _Puso su palma sobre los dedos de Sogo, sin soltar su mano._

— _¡No tengo idea de qué demonios te pasó! ¡Pero no me digas que no querías que me quedara contigo! Tú... lloraste y me llamaste en un sueño... ¡Aunque eres real en un sueño, dices lo que sientes!_

 _Sogo se congeló y confundió, el rojo inundó su rostro. Quería quitarle la mano de la cara a Tamaki, pero luego sus dedos tropezaron con algo extraño en el cabello de su compañero._

— _¿Qué es esto?_

 _Tamaki soltó su mano. Varios pétalos arrugados yacían sobre_ _su_ _palma, debieron de haberse enredado en su cabello largo durante la filmación... Los ojos de Sogo se llenaron de lágrimas, él inclinó la cabeza, tratando de contener su flujo._

— _Pétalos_ —, Tamaki _con un malentendido miró de su compañero a los pétalos y la espalda. Luego tomó al chico por la barbilla y le hizo levantar la cabeza:_

— _¿Sou-chan, qué demonios está pasando contigo? No puedo leer tu mente, pero estás claramente en silencio sobre algo. ¿Es por las flores? Estabas muy mal, cuando nos rodeó esta basura durante el rodaje, como si vi_ _eras_ _un fantasma, estabas estupefacto y los mirabas... como si... tu alma se fue_ _ra_ _. Entonces en la noche pasada... Y ahora..._

— _Tamaki-kun... simplemente no te_ _rías_ _, por favor... lo_ _diré_ _... pero pensa_ _rá_ _s que es muy estúpido..._

— _¡Nunca me re_ _iría de_ _ti! ¡Estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Y quiero ayudar! Pero no puedo hacer esto a menos que me digas. Palabras ordinarias por la boca._

 _Sogo suspiró y cerró los ojos._

— _Tuve un sueño... muy extraño, pero él s_ _ue_ _ñ_ _o_ _dur_ _ó_ _varias noches seguidas, y todas las veces, como en_ _una_ _película, me mostra_ _ba_ _la siguiente escena. Fue... fue un mal sueño... pero sent_ _ía_ _verdadero horror y dolor real, y el dolor se_ _hacía_ _más fuerte..._

 _Sogo volvió a contar brevemente el contenido de los sueños, omitiendo el nombre de la persona que rechazó sus sentimientos. Esperaba que Tamaki, como en un sueño, lo llamara tonterías y se fuera. Pero_ _su_ _compañero continuó sentado junto a él y le tomó la mano con una mirada seria. E incluso la apretó más fuerte cuando Sogo alcanzó el clímax de su historia._

 _Finalmente Sogo suspiró, dejando en claro que había terminado la historia. Tamaki desvió la mirada y lo miró de nuevo._

— _Sabes... Tuve un sueño similar recientemente... simplemente bueno. No me ahogué, sino como exhalando nubes florales y volando en ellas. Estaba feliz y bien, me gustaba volver allí, y estaba feliz de continuar._

 _Tamaki respiró hondo, tomó las manos de Sogo en_ _las_ _suyas_ _y se inclinó hacia adelante, de modo que su frente tocó las manos de Sogo._

— _Sou-chan, déjame cuidar de ti..._

— _Ah..._

— _So-chan, sé que te causo muchos problemas y estas enojado conmigo, perdóname... solo quiero que sonrí_ _a_ _s, y en tu corazón ha_ _ya_ _alegría. No necesito nada más. Déjame estar contigo. Trataré de no molestarte..._

— _Tamaki..._

— _¡Intentaré hacerte olvidar tu pesadilla!_

— _Tamaki-kun, yo… ¿Esto definitivamente no es un sueño?_ _¡_ _Ay!_

 _Un compañero, aún sosteniendo las manos de Sogo "en la casa" de sus manos y frente, ligeramente mordió su piel cerca de su pulgar:_

— _¿Es eso suficiente para que creas?_

— _Sí_ —, sonrió _Sogo,_ — _gracias,_ _¡gracias_ _, por todo!_

 _Él vaciló y preguntó con vergüenza:_

— _Emm, Tamaki-kun, ¿Puedes decirme qué flor estaba en tu sueño?_

—¿La _flor?_ — Tamaki _frunció el ceño._ — _No sé su nombre. Es tan... púrpura... muchas flores pequeñas juntas… como una nube... y..._

 _El corazón de Sogo se perdió el golpe. "Quizás..." – "¡Cállate! - Interrumpió su voz interior, - ¿quieres estropear todo? No solo obtuviste lo suficiente, incluso si tienes razón, cientos de miles de personas nacen el mismo día del año_ _en_ _el mundo,_ _¡_ _si no más! No eres el único, pero Tamaki TE ofreció su cuidado y amistad!"_

— _No importa_ —, _dijo Sogo y suavemente pasó sus dedos sobre a la mano de_ _su_ _compañero._ — _Gracias por_ _t_ _u apoyo, estoy muy feliz. Y no me molestas, no lo es. Tenemos contradicciones, pero es todo... pequeñas cosas, no importa._

 _Al día siguiente, los socios volvieron a su horario habitual. Tuvieron que aparecer esa escena nefasta con pétalos. A los guionistas no se les ocurrió una forma de reemplazarlo, pero Sogo, que por primera vez dormía en silencio durante mucho tiempo, aseguró a todos que esta vez todo estaría bien._

 _La escena resultó hermosa, brillante y emocional. Pero por las dudas, decidieron hacer otro doble. Mientras el personal preparaba una escena, Tamaki dio vueltas alrededor de las flores y de repente pinchó en algún lugar con el dedo:_

— _Est_ _a_ _._

— _¿Qué?_ — _Sogo no entendió de inmediato lo que quería decir._

— _La flor de mi sueño. Uh... Lo siento, no debería haberme recordado..._ — _Tamaki miró a su amigo con preocupación._

— _No, no, está bien..._ — _Los labios de Sogo cubrieron una sonrisa que no pudo contener, su corazón bailando alegremente en su pecho, sin escuchar la voz de la razón. "Esto es hortensia, mi flor ..."_

— _Uh... bueno, sí, tuyo, simplemente no sabía el nombre... Y entonces_ _es bonita_ _, como tú... estricto, pero hermoso..._

— _¡Azafrán!_ — _Sogo dejó escapar_ _, incapaz de contenerse. Cerró la boca con ambas manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Tamaki lo miró con desconfianza:_

— _¿En serio?_ _¿_ _Azafrán? Quiero decir, ¿es mi personaje?_ _¿_ _Yo?_ _¿_ _En tu sueño?_

 _Sogo asintió, sonrojándose._

 _¿Pero por qué no eras tan bueno como yo era entonces? Disfruté ese sueño, contigo._

 _Sogo se encogió de hombros:_

— _Los sueños se hacen realidad para los optimistas, y las pesadillas se hacen realidad para los pesimistas. Sabes cómo encontrar alegría en todo, en cosas simples..._

 _Tamaki sonrió:_

— _¿Y por qué complicar algo?_

 _Y agregó más en serio:_

— _Estoy bien contigo._

— _Y yo... también... contigo..._

 _Una melodía familiar llenaba el espacio, pero ahora sonaba diferente, mucho más expresivo._

 _Koboreta Loving chiisana Fragment_  
 _Kawari hajimeru ashioto hitotsu_  
 _Doko e mukau no Yuzurenai yo_  
 _Kimi to no Moment irodooru Flavor_  
 _Kyou no subete ga koi no kakera sa_  
 _Kuchizukete miyou... Futari de_

 _/ Amor es un rompecabezas de pequeños fragmentos,_

 _De los momentos simples que pintan nuestro mundo,_

 _Pasos, colores y sonidos, que un beso conecta lo junta…/_

* * *

¡Estoy realmente feliz de compartir esto con ustedes! Jamás en mi vida imaginé que alguno de mis fics sería traducido ni mucho menos que crearían una versión alternativa y ¡pum! "Pétalos" obtuvo las dos cosas. Estoy en verdad feliz y emocionada, ¡aún no puedo creerlo desde que la hermosa de Jane me mandó un MP para los permisos! Fue algo como: "¿En verdad está pasando esto?" ¡No cabía de la emoción!

Por supuesto, tengo el permiso de Jane para publicar esta versión. Dejaré el link de su perfil en mi Bio, para que le den mucho amor, al igual que yo.

Bien, ¿qué les pareció esta versión?, ¿críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Todo review es bien recibido! Y esta vez no será sólo para mí, no. ¡Es posible que la bonita de Jane también los lea! Nos ayudaría mucho a las dos saber su opinión. Sean libres de dejar un review, ¡son gratis!


End file.
